Growing Up
by Heather the Writer
Summary: A challenge from abyssgirl. Weiryn and Sarra watch Daine and Numair.


**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora. All characters are hers.**

**Based on a challenge from abyssgirl!**

"Did you see what he just did?"

Sarra glanced back at her mate. He had run up to the door, looking angry and frustrated. Slowly she put down the herbs she had been chopping and grinned, "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Weiryn cocked an eyebrow and looked at his wife reproachfully. "Well, he didn't ask _me_ for permission. I saw him practicing in front of a mirror. He's planning on doing it tonight; so you must have consented."

Deciding it was time to change tactics, Sarra searched for a different topic. "What are you doing snooping on them anyway? I thought you had other duties you had to attend to."

Weiryn shuffled his feet awkwardly, the picture of a man caught in the act. "I just wanted to see how they were doing," he admitted.

Sarra crossed her arms over her chest and walked closer to her husband. "And here I thought you didn't care for many mortals in Tortall." She teased gently, enveloping him in a hug.

"Well, it's hard not to care for your own daughter." Weiryn mumbled. He walked over to the door and opened it, pausing to look at her quizzically. "Aren't you coming?"

Sarra smiled inwardly to herself and grabbed the offered hand. Together they walked to a well-worn path that crossed a wooden bridge over a stream and led to the forest. Leaving the path when it neared the woods, they traveled until a small pond surrounded by a circle of stones appeared among a grove of trees.

Weiryn stepped into the grove carefully and Sarra followed behind him. The God muttered under his breath and the pool rippled. The ripples gradually became images, and the images solidified as one to reveal the picture of a man and a woman sitting together at the foot of an apple tree.

The young woman seated was lovely. Her brown curls hung loose around her neck, free of any ribbons or ties. The simple blue linen and brown clothes only drew attention to her startling blue-gray eyes and extravagant eye-lashes.

Her companion was a tall, swarthy man who appeared to be quite a few years older. Despite his age he was obviously quite handsome, but appeared to be extremely nervous. Every so once in a while his fingers would twitch. Sweat trickled down his forehead.

Sarra and Weiryn stepped closer to the pond, straining to hear the soft whispers that were being exchanged.

"Numair, what's the matter?" The woman demanded, hands stroking the mage's dark hair comfortingly. "You've been acting like a jumpy rabbit all day."

Numair refused to answer. Frowning, the woman moved closer, trying to coax her friend into responding. Finally, she gave up with a sigh and lay back down on her side of the tree.

There was a short silence. All that could be heard were the gentle chirrups of crickets, and the quiet rustling of leaves. Sarra held her breath, afraid to make even the tiniest sound.

"Daine," Numair murmured quietly, "I had a visit from your mother yesterday."

Sarra cringed as Weiryn shot her a glare. _Liar!_ He mouthed venomously as she put a finger to his lips.

Sarra hid a smile behind her hand, and then stared intently at the water. Any moment now…

The mage continued to talk to his silent companion. "And she gave me something that I thought you might like to have."

"Really?" The young woman asked archly. "I must admit, that hasn't occurred to me at all, from the way you've been acting all day."

Numair scowled. "You're not making this easy for me." He mock-glared at his love until she fell silent, and then continued. "She had a go at me for a good hour, and then gave me this." He held up a small gold ring that glinted in the light of the moon.

Daine gasped and admired the beautiful ring. It was a delicate thing, with a large emerald in the middle and two smaller diamonds at the side. Her throat grew dry as she realized what Numair was trying to say.

"She said it was your grandmother's." Numair said softly, catching Daine's hand in his own. "I hope that you'll accept it."

Tears of happiness spilled down Sarra's eyes as her baby nodded wordlessly in reply. She clutched Weiryn's hand tightly, rejoicing quietly at her daughter's new-found bliss. She watched as the new couple shared a brief kiss, and then turned to her own husband.

"Doesn't this remind you of another night?" She asked quietly, allowing Weiryn to put an arm over her.

Weiryn chuckled quietly, remembering the night that she was referring to. The night they had first met, when she had been making daisy chains by a tree in the Snowsdale forest. "No." He replied, hugging her tightly. "That night was a hundred times better."

They shared a glance of love before turning back to watch their child. At last Weiryn stood up with a sigh and made the image disappear.

"So, you had a 'go' at Numair?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

Sarra winced. "Maybe a little bit." She admitted, "I told him that he was the most oblivious man on the face of the world, and if he didn't marry Daine he would have to live through my wrath."

"Only that?" Weiryn asked jokingly. He rubbed his hands together. "I'm sure I can cook up something that will make him remember that you stick to your word." The God ducked Sarra's swat, and then sobered. "Do you really approve of this man?"

Sarra kissed him in reply. She knew that it was hard for him, to finally meet his daughter and then lose her to a man he hardly knew. "I think Daine's made the right choice, not staying here."

They walked back to their cabin, hand in hand. Sarra couldn't help but smile contentedly to herself as she and Weiryn sat down for their evening supper. She knew that he was upset with her for going behind his back and giving Numair permission to marry Daine, but it didn't matter very much. He would have been too stubborn to give his permission anyways.

And, after all, it had been a night to remember.

**So… review and tell me if you like it. My first attempt at a one-shot: )**


End file.
